


Fated

by andrastes_grace



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: Greg had got used to a great deal in a very short space of time.  Dating a polymorphic sentient space rock did change to a man’s a perspective on what was considered ‘normal’.aka: Greg meets Ruby and Sapphire for the first time.





	

Greg had got used to a great deal in a very short space of time.  Dating a polymorphic sentient space rock did change to a man’s a perspective on what was considered ‘normal’.

(or so he had to assume.  He really didn’t have anything to compare his own life to)

He was used to encountering the other Gems at the Temple.  Pearl, always dismissive and aloof (he hoped that would pass.  She couldn’t stay angry at him forever, right?).  Amethyst, Pearl’s opposite, always greeting him with an enthusiastic hug that made him all too aware the wild child of the Gems was capable of breaking in half with one hand.  And Garnet – always so cool and mysterious, and nearly always impossible to read, hidden as she was behind her visor.  But Greg had been an only child.  Garnet was how he’d always imagined having an older sister would be.

So it was a surprise when he arrived at the temple, pizza box in hand (while Pearl turned her exceptionally snooty nose up at any food, Rose was enthusiastic to try _any_ human food, Amethyst would eat anything including the box and Garnet had given him a thumbs up at his offer of a tomato and mushroom pizza), and he heard two unfamiliar voices coming from the cave outside the Temple.

“I don’t see why I can’t do this!”

It sounded like he walked into the middle of an argument but it was hard to imagine any other humans coming this far along the beach.

“It’s not in the rules, Ruby.”  This voice was serene, detached.  A complete contrast to the first speaker.

“Well, the rules don’t make any sense!  Besides, we’re rebels, right?”

Greg drew closer.

They were Gems, but not any he’d ever met before.  Which was impossible.  Rose had hold him she and the other Crystal Gems were the only ones remaining on Earth.

And yet there they were.  Clearly not about to attack to the Temple (Greg strongly doubted invading Gems would sit quietly outside their enemy’s stronghold) and playing checkers with each other.

They were both small – about the same size as Amethyst - and the red one (‘Ruby’, Greg assumed) was pacing back and forth angrily muttering about ‘rules’, and the other – a calm, poised blue Gem – was sitting serenely at her side of the board, hands folded in her lap.  She was playing white, her friend was playing red and the cause of the argument appeared to the five red pieces Ruby had stacked up on top of each other.

“It’s a fusion, Sapphire.  It should win me the game!”

“I don’t believe this game accounts for the use of fusion.”

“Well it should,” Ruby gave Sapphire a look that could only be described as ‘smouldering’, “everything is better with fusion, right?”

A chuckle from Sapphire, “I quite agree,” she looked past Ruby and Greg assumed she met his eyes.  It was hard to tell when hers were covered by her hair.  “But we have company.  Good afternoon, Greg.”

Ruby stopped her pacing and turned to face Greg, “Oh, hey.”

“Hey to you too.  Uh, do I _know_ either of you?”

“We’ve met, although you’ve not met us,” Sapphire began.

“You’d know us better as ‘Garnet’” Ruby finished for her.

Garnet.  Fusions.  Two unknown Gems…

“Garnet’s a _fusion_?”

“Indeed.”

“Oh, well.  That makes a lot of sense, actually.  Although this is not how I would’ve thought I would’ve found out.”

“It was always fated that you find out this way.”

“So that’s why you wanted me to play this game with you.”

“Partly.  But also it’s very hard to play when we’re fused.”

It should’ve been worrying how little any of this phased him, but all Greg to think of saying was, “so do you two still like pizza when you’re unfused?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this comic: http://loycos.tumblr.com/post/120266626154/ok-but-consider-this-greg-already-met-ruby-and


End file.
